


Fluffy Lumity One-shot

by Killigen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackmail, Bonding, F/F, Fluff, King is best boy, My First AO3 Post, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killigen/pseuds/Killigen
Summary: A fluffy Lumity one-shot taking place after episode 12 adventure in the elements.First time writing Lumity and first time writing on Ao3. The Owl House does not belong to me.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	Fluffy Lumity One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story doesn't have one specific POV, hope it's not messy/chaotic! Happy reading!

Amity sighed and glanced out her window, it was later in the afternoon, maybe 2:30. She had spent the morning practicing the fire spell she had learned while at The Knee… Amity’s mind wandered back to that day, it wasn’t that long ago, only three days but she couldn’t help but keep turning it over in her mind.

That day had been more hectic than what had been originally planned, differing from practicing spells to rescuing her siblings, as well as The Owl Lady from the Slither Beast, not to mention getting help from the human to do so. 

On the topic of the human though Amity’s thoughts trailed to the book that the human had lent to her, the fifth book in The Good Witch Azura series, honestly it was the best book so far, she could hardly get her mind off it. 

Amity glanced outside again, maybe… No that was a stupid idea, but was it? It might mess up her schedule for the day and it might not even pay off but Amity wanted a break, she had been studying for most of the day and most of the days since the time at the Knee… 

Amity decided to do it, she got up from her seat on the window ledge and grabbed a satchel, telling Edric and Emira that she was going out for a little bit and no she did not need them to escort her.

+------+------+

It was hectic at The Owl House, Luz was standing on the couch yelling at King who was waving his hands wildly and Eda was yelling “FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!” in the background.

The ‘fight’ had started when Luz had sat down on the couch and King had come in, declaring that the place that Luz was sitting was ‘his’ spot and demanding she give it back to him, Luz had done the responsible thing and told him no. King, had in turn, made his squeak of rage and Luz had called him adorable which caused King to yell at her saying he was not adorable which prompted Luz to stand on the couch and yell that he was adorable, then Eda came in and started yelling “FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!”

The situation was understandable. It was also obvious that Luz was the correct person in their argument, King was adorable. 

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by the sound of Hooty speaking.

“Hoot hoot! Hello new person! What's the password? Hoot hoot!” The sentence was followed by a yelp and a thud. 

“I’ll get it!” Luz declared and jumped off the couch running to the door and swinging it open, she looked around before looking at the ground at- “Amity?”

+------+------+

Amity had reached her destination rather quickly and had gone to knock on the door when the owl face, that she had originally thought to be a decoration, had suddenly popped open its eyes and asked her for the password and startled her so much that she had stumbled backwards and landed on her butt.

A moment later the door had swung open and the human had glanced around before spotting her on the ground. “Amity?” She had asked in surprise.

“Hello, Hu- Luz.” Amity greeted, standing and brushing herself off before glaring at the owl thing that had scared her. “I apologize for coming without warning-” Amity was cut off when Luz grabbed her hand,

“Come in! EDAAAAA, can Amity come in?” 

“Yeah sure kid, just don’t mess up my stuff.” Came the reply from inside right before Luz tugged Amity into the house.

+------+------+

Amity blinked to adjust her eyes to the dimmer lighting in the house.

“Hey wait! I bet the new girl wants to hear my stories, hoot!” came the owl things voice right before Luz closed the door with a slam, saying to the door that nobody wanted to hear his stories right now. 

“SO!” began the human’s voice as she popped right in front of Amity’s line of vision, “what’re you here for?” 

“Uh- I came to ask if you had the next book in the good witch Azura series- if you don’t that’s fine, I can go-” Amity was, once again, cut off.

“Do I ever! GASP, we can read it together! OH! OH! We can do voices too! I call Azura! Wait here!” The human ran off leaving Amity standing in what appeared to be the living room, slightly flustered by the go, go, go personality of the human.  
She stood listening to the sounds of thumping, that she assumed belonged to the human, followed by some yelling, then more thumping right before the human burst back into the room holding a book in the air. 

+------+------+

Luz hadn’t expected Amity to be the one at the door, but she wasn’t complaining! No rather Luz was happy, she could read Azura with Amity! She was ready to impress Amity with her wonderful Azura voice.

Luz went over to the couch where King was dancing triumphantly, placed the book down grabbed king by the shoulders and placed him back on the floor, ignoring his “Hey! That my spot!” followed by his rage squeal before Luz sat down and patted the cushion next to her.

“Come sit!” She said to Amity with a grin. Luz watched as Amity cautiously came over, brushed the couch cushion off and sat down. “Okay! Who do you wanna voice? I still call Azura!”

“Uh… I don’t care who I voice.” 

“Okay! We can take turns then!” Luz declared, scootching closer to Amity and opening the book, clearing her throat before beginning narration of the story.

+------+------+

The two stayed like that for a while, eventually laughing over characters and using extravagant voices and gestures. It began to get darker outside and so Edric and Emira had called Amity on her scroll to make sure she was safe (They were still being overly gushy) and at some point, Eda had given the girls food.

King had sat on the floor listening to them and cheering at the high points and yelling in anger at the low ones for a while before he climbed up onto the couch and had sat between the girls.

+------+------+

A while after night had descended across the lands Eda had peeked into the living room (She had left earlier claiming that the book was overly mushy and flowery and it was practically making her sick listening to all of it.) and saw the three all asleep. She snickered and used her magic to take a photo of the three, Luz and Amity were leaning on each other, the book half clasped in both their hands and King was between them, Amity’s other hand resting on his back as though she had been petting him.

Eda snuck off, snickering and claiming the photo as perfect blackmail for King, although she kept her voice down as to not wake the sleeping group.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was okay and mostly in character, sorry for it being so short!


End file.
